Het1692
Het1692 is a typical not famous non-member who founded the Oranje Team. He is a native speaker of Dutch, but speaks English. He travels quite a bit. He has an inter-continental passport, and is considering working for the press. Background Het was born on January thirteenth, nineteen eighty five, to a middle class family on an island far away from the USA. The island was a totalitarian monarchy. Some penguins were not happy about it, so they attempted to revolt the King. Het's parents were suspected rebels, so the King had them locked away in a ghastly room full of tacky shag carpet with polka music playing all day long. Het's Mum did not want her chick to experience this torture, so she made a deal with the King. The deal was, that if she wanted her son to be free, she had to set him off to sea. So she did. Het floated off on a small raft to Club Penguin Isle. Aunt Arctic found him and took care of him. When he turned six, he started to go to primary school and received high marks. He ended intermediate at the standard age, seventeen, and set off to make his life. At a football (soccer) match between the red team and blue team, he got fed up with the rvialrys between the two. His good friend, Purple Penguin, created the Purple Team. Purple invited him to join, but Het wanted to stay his normal colour, orange. So, Het created the Oranje Team. The Oranje Team and Purple team then began to share a friendly rivalry, like the red and blue teams. Het became very happy, acquired a job at the Pizza Parlour, and made lots of money. Het got a passport, and began to travel the Sub-Antarctic Islands. Once he visited them all, Het went to Trans-Antarctica, and so on and so forth. Het then found an igloo in Frostborough and lived there for a while, studying journalism. He moved back to Club Penguin after he graduated. Involvement Het1692 works at a Pizza Parlour and for the Penguin Times. He helps write title stories and such for the times. He waits tables and sometimes helps cook. He is usually paid around 500 coins a week, he spends half of it on bills, clothes, and food, and the rest he saves. Het is also a very good prankster, like another particular group, but only pranks on the April Fool's Party. He does charity work for "Fedd de arme kuikens", but he refuses to feed the scourge of the servers. Het has visited almost every USA state except for Pengolia. Het has put in requests to get a Traveling programme on the television, to show different places around Antarctica. Het doesn't really like jokes, as they make him look like a fool. Het also sometimes teaches Dutch to a school of chicks and some fully matured penguins. Het got his original scarf by taking the scarf from the Halloween party two-thousand nine and dyed it blue and red. He also carries a a foreign flag, but most penguins just think he just made it himself. He knows of the forth wall and breaks it sometimes, but Director Benny stops him rarely. Gallery Image:Het1692.PNG|Het, around 2000 Image:Het.JPG|Het, in 2007 Trivia * No one knows what the flag is for, but The Sapie Brothers think it's from the a place called the "Netherlands." * His favourite chocolate is Judgies. * He adopts Mwa Mwas just to ship them off to Mabel. See also * Oranje Team Category:Penguins Category:Characters